memory_alphafandomcom_fr-20200215-history
USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)
L'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D était un vaisseau spatial de affilié à Starfleet, commandé par le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard. Ce navire fut le cinquième de la Fédération à porter le nom Enterprise. L' Enterprise-D fut détruit en 2371 ( ). Histoire Construction ]] L' Entreprise-D a été construit aux chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia en orbite autour de Mars dans le système de sol. ( ) La construction a été supervisée par le Commander Orfil Quinteros. ( ) Le Dr. Leah Brahms a été en grande partie responsable de la conception du système de propulsion de l' Enterprise-D. ( ) Certains des composants de l' Entreprise-D étaient dérivés de technologies développées à l'origine sur le . ( ) Dans une chronologie alternative, il fut le 1er vaisseau de guerre de classe ''Galaxy à être construit.'' ( ) Les nacelles du vaisseau furent un lieu de nombreux suicides/meurtres lors de sa construction aux chantiers spatiaux d'Utopia Planitia. Walter Pierce, un membre de l'équipe de construction devint jaloux de la nouvelle équipe et de sa relation par rapport au vaisseau, il tua Marla Finn et William Hodges dans le courant de plasma. Ce fut ainsi qu'il se suicida, mais laissa son empreinte télépatique ; ce qui ne fut découvert qu'en 2370. ( ) L' Enterprise-D fut ensuite envoyé à la station spatiale McKinley afin d'y finaliser l'installation de divers sytèmes et pour y tenir les tests de vol. Le capitaine Jean-Luc Picard prit le commandement du navire à la date stellaire 41124 sur l'ordre du contre-amiral Norah Satie. Mission de 7 ans ]] Durant ses 7 années d'existence l' Enterprise-D entra en premier contact avec bon nombre de nouvelles races (voir plus bas). En 2364, L' Enterprise-D fut testé à la limite de ses capacités à sa toute première mission à Farpoint. Il dut pousser ses moteurs au maximum afin d'échapper à une entité nommé Q. L'équipage dut aussi effectuer la première séparation de soucoupe à haute vélocité. ) Il dépassa la distorsion 10 plus tard durant cette année lors de l'expérimentation sur ses moteurs de distorsion dirigée par Kosinski, faisant de l' Enterprise-D le premier navire de la Fédération à visiter une nouvelle galaxie. ( ) Plus tard en 2364, l' ''Enterprise-D fut détourné par les Bynaires de la base stellaire 74. Ceux-ci désiraient utiliser l'ordinateur central du navire pour réparer celui de leur planète, gravement endommagé. L' Enterprise-D fut rendu au capitaine Picard après cet incident et les Bynaires responsables acceptèrent de répondre de leurs actes. ( ) En 2365, l'entité Q envoya l' Enterprise-D dans le secteur J-25, près de 7000 années-lumière de l'espace de la Fédération, afin de leur montrer s'ils étaient vraiment prêts à affronter les multiples dangers que l'espace pouvaient abriter. Ils furent rapidement approchés par un vaisseau Borg, lors de l'altercation qui s'ensuivit, les sections 27, 28 et 29 sur les ponts 4, 5 et 6 furent extraites du navire pour analyse par les Borgs, causant la mort de 18 membres d'équipage. Incapable de fuir ou de combattre leur nouvel ennemi, Picard admit à Q qu'ils n'étaient pas encore prêts à affronter tous les dangers de l'univers et demanda son aide. Q renvoya finalement l' Enterprise-D dans l'espace de la Fédération. ( ) En 2366, 13 espèces étaient représentées à bord du vaisseau. Durant l'incursion des Borgs en 2366 et 2367, l' Enterprise-D avait souffert de nombreux dommages. Le pont 36 et la salle des machines furent dépressurisés après qu'un rayon borg eût découpé dans la coque du navire, tuant entre 11 et 19 personnes. ( ). Le déflecteur principal fut transformé en arme énergétique contre les Borgs afin de détruire leur navire, mais ce plan échoua puisque les Borgs, ayant assimilés le capitaine Picard et son savoir, étaient au courant de ce plan. Durant la tentative, le déflecteur et le réacteur de distorsion surchargèrent et plusieurs ponts furent inondés de radiations. Plus tard durant la bataille, la soucoupe subit des dommages à ses moteurs à impulsion et la coque fut déchirée par les armes ennemis des ponts 23 à 25. ( ) L'importance des dommages furent tels qu'une cale-sèche complète en chantier pour réparations à la station spatiale McKinley dura 6 semaines.( ) Au cours de cette refonte, tous les dégâts furent réparés, les phaseurs furent mis à jour, et un nouveau panneau de descente de la chambre de dilithium fut installé. Une erreur de réparation sur un des accès, causa plus tard cette même année de nombreux dégâts au moteur de distorsion. ( ) En 2368, lors de la guerre civile klingonne, Picard fut à la tête d'une flotte d'interposition lorsque Starfleet élabora un blocus à la frontière klingo-romulienne. L'USS Enterprise faisait parti du dispositif de la grille de détection de tachyons élaboré pour détecter le vaisseaux romuliens occultés. ( ) Peu après, le vaisseau heurta des filaments quantiques, déclenchant une perte totale de son énergie et donc du fonctionnement de l'ensemble de ses systèmes. La salle de confinement de l'antimatière en vint à une situation critique. Heureusement, la situation fut corrigée avant que le vaisseau n'explose. ( ) Plus tard l Enterprise fut pris dans une boucle de causalité temporelle dans une zone appelée Espace Typhon. Chaque boucle prenait fin lorsque le vaisseau entrait en collision avec l' . Au bout de plusieurs boucles l'équipage eut un sentiment de "déjà-vu". Ils prirent conscience de leur situation et comprirent que la solution se trouvait dans l'évitement de la collision. Ils réussirent et les 2 vaisseaux furent sauvés. Il fut découvert que le Bozeman arrivait de 2278 et qu'ils étaient restés dans la boucle durant 17 jours. ( ) En 2369, 17 membres étaient originaires de mondes hors-Fédération. ( ) Lors d'une mission sur Ligos II, l Enterprise fut attaqué par deux oiseaux-de-proie klingons contrôlés par le Ferengi DaiMon Lurin. Lurin réussit son attaque surprise et s'empara de l Enterprise et à déplacer tout le personnel à la surface pour en faire des esclaves, puis il avait l'intention de vendre le vaisseau aux Romuliens. Mais ses plans furent contrecarrés par des membres d'équipage qui suite à un accident de téléporteur étaient redevenus des enfants. ( ) [[image:Galaxy class docked at DS9.jpg|thumb|Apponté à DS9]] Puis l Enterprise se rendit sur la station spatiale Deep Space 9 dans le secteur bajoran nouvellement mise sous autorité de Starfleet, afin de leur apporter du matériel, des runabouts en particuliers. Le vaisseau fut donc l'un des premiers vaisseaux de Starfleet à s'y apponter. ( ) Plus tard, le vaisseau se rendit en cale-sèche afin de subir un intensif balayage de baryons. Tout l'équipage fut débarqué, sauf le capitaine qui resta en dernier. Durant ce balayage, un groupe de mercenaire en profita pour s'y introduire et y voler de la résine de trilithium dans le moteur de distorsion. Leur plan fut contrecarré par Picard qui s'aperçut de leur présence juste avant de débarquer. ( ) L'une des plus grandes découverte de la Fédération fut faite à bord de l Enterprise. Les travaux de Richard Galen y furent achevés, permettant ainsi de déchiffrer un message caché dans l'ADN. Ce message révéla que ces anciens humanoïdes avait essaimé leur ADN à travers la galaxie, ce qui signifiait que tous les humanoïdes connus avait une origine commune. ( ) L Enterprise porta secours à un vaisseau romulien dont la singularité quantique artificielle du noyau de distorsion avait été colonisé par une forme de vie, ce qui déclencha de graves perturbations dans l'espace-temps. Lors de l'utilisation d'un faisceau de transfert d'énergie, l Enterprise fut également touché car en fait les problèmes d'espace-temps impliquait que le faisceau à l'origine pour secourir était la cause de la destruction des formes de vie qui elles-mêmes endommageaient le coeur du réacteur du vaisseau romulien. Heureusement quatre officiers supérieurs qui ne se trouvaient pas à bord, purent secourir les deux vaisseaux lors de leur retour et de leur possibilité d'agir hors des perturbations de l'espace-temps. ( ) En 2370, Le vaisseau se rendit à la base stellaire 84 afin de remplacer sa chambre intermixe, ainsi que les conduits de transfert d'énergie. Le coeur de réacteur fut construit sur Thanatos VII utilisant la technologie d'interphase. Ce qui attira des organismes interphasiques qui commencèrent à manger la structure cellulaire où ils se trouvaient. La solution vint de l'usage de pulsation interphasique. ( ) , laissant penser que la technologie interphasique est toujours d'usage.}} Geordi La Forge, l'ingénieur en chef du vaisseau était en compétition avec Donald Kaplan, l'ingénieur en chef de l' , chacun tentant d'améliorer continuellement les moteurs de distorsion de leur vaisseau respectif. ( ) thumb|L Enterprise entrant dans un astéroïde L Enterprise devint l'un des rares vaisseaux de la Fédération à utiliser un dispositif d'occultation et surtout un dispositif d'occultation d'interphase. Lui permettant ainsi de passer à travers un astéroïde afin d'aller récupérer l' qui lui-même avait testé sans succès ce dispositif quelques années auparavant. ( ) . Des passages furent utilisés à la fin de cet épisode avec l' et l' .}} Peu après, alors que l Enterprise étudiait une comète "sans itinéraire", le vaisseau trouva des archives provenant de la civilisation perdu D'Arsay. Ces archives étaient piégées afin de voler de l'ADN à bord du vaisseau pour créer des artefacts de cette civilisation. ( ) Plus tard, le lieutenant Worf effectua une mise à jour des systèmes d'armement, mais celle-ci fut interrompue suite à l'infestation du syndrôme protomorphosis Barclay. ( ) Puis, suite à l'arrestation du sous-officier Miles O'Brien de Deep Space 9 par les Cardassiens près de la zone démilitarisée, l Enterprise, l' et l' furent envoyés en urgence pour patrouiller le long de la frontière. ( ) thumb|left|En 2371 En 2371, le vaisseau subit une refonte majeure de son agencement. Sur la passerelle, les couleurs et l'éclairage furent modifiés. Dans la partie supérieure arrière y fut aussi rajoutées de nouvelles consoles. Il y avait désormais 4 consoles scientifiques ; 3 du côté tribord et 1 côté bâbord. 2 consoles des opérations. 1 console du contrôle d'environnement. 2 consoles d'ingénierie sur l'arrière (partie arrondie). 3 consoles des communications sur le long bâbord. Un siège fut rajouté à la console tactique. La partie principale (basse) où se trouvaient le fauteuil du capitaine, du premier officier et autres officiers fut légèrement rehaussée. ( ) Destruction Plus tard en 2371, l Enterprise-D fut détruit lors d'une attaque en orbite de Veridian III par un vaisseau klingon renégat commandé par les soeurs Duras, Lursa et B'Etor qui causa de graves dommages et résulta en une brèche du noyau de distorsion. Bien que la section soucoupe put être séparée préservant le reste du vaisseau, l'onde de choc de l'explosion le fit plonger dans l'atmosphère de la planète. Heureusement, Data fut en mesure de restaurer le contrôle des propulseurs et, en l'absence des moteurs à impulsion, de niveler la descente du vaisseau. Cela fit en sorte que la soucoupe put se poser sur la surface avec peu de dommages et peu de victimes. Malheureusement, le vaisseau était trop grièvement endommagé pour pouvoir être réparé et l'équipage fut secouru par l' ainsi que deux autres vaisseaux, l'un de et l'autre de . , 18 membres d'équipage périrent lors de l'écrasement.}} Le Commander Riker fut triste de la perte de l Enterprise-D, puisqu'il espérait en être le commandant un jour. Toutefois, le capitaine exprima son doute que l Enterprise-D serait le dernier à porter ce nom. L'inauguration de l' un an plus tard lui donna raison. En 2372, le capitaine Benjamin Sisko offrit ses condoléances pour la perte de l Enterprise-D au lieutenant commander Worf, disant que l Enterprise-D était un bon vaisseau. ( ) Premiers contacts Le premier contact est considéré lorsqu'il y a communication entre deux individus. * 2364 ** Le Continuum Q ( ) ; )}} ** Les Créatures de l'espace à Farpoint ( ) ** Les Ferengis ( ) ) The Ferengi were encountered a second time in 2151 by the crew of the , though the name of the species wasn't identified at the time. ( ) encountered and destroyed a Ferengi starship in 2355, though the ship was again of unknown origin at the time. ( ), During the Mission Farpoint Data, La Forge and Riker talked about one Ferengi in 2364. ( )}} ** Le Nuage de Beta Renner ( ) ** Les Edos ( ) ** L'Entité cristalline ( ) ** Les Aldéens ( ) ** Le Microcerveau ( ) ** Armus ( ) ** Les Parasites Neuraux ( ) * 2365 ** Ian Andrew Troi, Jr. ( ) ** Nagilum ( ) ** Les Borgs ( ) ; ).}} * 2366 ** Les Nanites ( ) ** Les Douwds ( ) ** Les Mintakans ( ) ** Les Koinoniens ( ) ** Gomtuu ( ) ** Les Zalkoniens ( ) * 2367 ** Les Paxans mais la mémoire de tout l'équipage fut effacée sauf celle de Data qui promit de se taire ! ( )'' ** Les Malcoriens ( ) ** Les Cythériens ( ) * 2368 ** Les Tamariens ( ) ** Les criminels l'Ux-Mal composés d'énergie anionique ( ) ** La Forme de vie de FGC 47 ( ) * 2369 ** La Forme de vie de solanogène compensé ( ) ** Les Exocompes ( ) ** La Forme de vie de la singularité quantique artificielle ( ) * 2370 ** Les Boraaliens ( ) ** La Créature naissante ( ) Manifeste d'équipage : Voir: Personnel de l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D ;Vie à bord * Équipage : 1014 officiers, membres d’équipage et personnel civil (maximum 15 000 personnes) * Animaux : Spot, 12 autres chats (mâles) ; Livingston 1 poisson-lion Données techniques Systèmes tactiques Armement: 12 banques de phaseurs de 5,1 Mega-watts de type-X linear, 2 lanceurs de torpilles à photons Mk 95. Organisation voir ICI.}} Enterprise Enterprise Plaque inaugurale USS Enterprise-D dedication plaque.jpg|Jusqu'en 2367... Plaque inaugurale, USS Enterprise-D, 2368.jpg|...à partir de 2368 ( ) Navettes embarquées : Voir: Navettes de la Fédération Chronologies alternatives Rencontre avec le Tourbillon vivant Rencontre avec l'USS Enterprise NCC-1701-C Bulle de distorsion de Beverly Crusher Futur illusoire de Barash Découverte de la fissure quantique Anti-temps Destruction sur Veridian III Apparitions et références *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' * *DS9: ** ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) *VOY ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) ** (référence) * Coulisses Liens externes * [http://www.startrek.com/database_article/enterprise-d USS Enterprise NCC-1701-D] sur StarTrek.com * * ca:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) bg:USS Ентърпрайз (NCC-1701-D) cs:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) de:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) en:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) es:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) it:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ja:USSエンタープライズ(NCC-1701-D) nl:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) pl:U.S.S. "Enterprise" NCC-1701-D pt:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) ru:USS Энтерпрайз (NCC-1701-D) sv:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) Enterprise Enterprise